


Heartbeat Lullaby

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Quakerider + listening to heartbeat
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Heartbeat Lullaby

Daisy hadn’t seen her friends in what felt like forever. Everyone was so busy with work and kids that it had been months since they had had a Ladies Night. Finally the stars had aligned and the group had gotten together to go out for drinks. With all the fun they had been having, it was nearly one in the morning when Daisy finally got back to her and Robbie’s apartment. 

She had expected him to head off to bed early, leaving his customary note under the lamp they left on when one of them was out. Even though Robbie was a night owl and was prone to staying up late, she knew he had taken the long shift at the garage that day and would probably have gone to sleep earlier than usual. He loved being at the garage, but even work one loved could tire a person out. So, when she came home to find the television on and Robbie sitting on the couch she was rather surprised. 

“What are you still doing up?” she asked, dropping her keys on the table by the door. 

“Wanted to stay up in case you needed a ride. And I wanted to hear about your night.”

Daisy grinned, leaning on the back of the couch to give him a kiss. “Well aren’t you cute.”

“I’ve been told,” he grinned.

“By all your former flames?”

“Nah, by Mrs. Wilkinson. I got her a discount on her oil change.”

Laughing, Daisy kicked off her shoes and hopped over the couch to snuggle into Robbie’s side. “Layin’ on the charm, Reyes.”

He shrugged, failing in hiding a smirk. As she often did when she got him to laugh, Daisy celebrated her victory by catching his face with her hand and tapping the upturned corners of his mouth before finishing off her gloating by giving him a kiss. 

Once she had wrapped up her little bit of showboating, Daisy recounted her time at the bar. Robbie listened intently, running his fingers through her hair as she talked. Slowly but surely sleepiness began to take her and she eventually laid her head down upon his chest. 

“You ready to go to bed?” he asked as Daisy’s eyes fluttered closed.

“In a bit,” she mumbled. In truth she was incredibly comfy where she was and didn’t want to move. With her ear pressed against his solid chest, she could hear the steady beating of his heart. It had been a long day and a wild night and so the rhythmic thumping sounded like stability. It was the most soothing sound she knew. 


End file.
